Why you don't piss love birds off
by Queen Chaika
Summary: Just read it o3o
1. Chapter 1

(The whole point of this fanfic is to get some anger out from a recent death from an anime I enjoy. Now that I said that, enjoy your time reading this.)

Mine was enjoying her day off with the best boy in her world, Tatsumi. They decided to have an easy day and go on a date by shopping. Inside a clothing store, she was trying on clothes and having Tatsumi judge them. Wanting to look nothing the best for her lover. Already having 5 sets of clothing and trying on her 7th, she walked out. Tatsumi started blushing slightly as he thought this was the best outfit yet.

"M-Mine, buy this one!" He said, blushing more. "It's perfect! The way empowers your pink hair, making your eyes shine and your love grow!" Mine blushed as she went back into the changing booth to change back to her relax clothes. She came out still blushing and holding them, then grabbed Tatusmi's hand while walking to the clerk. They quickly paid and headed outside only to see that the sun was starting to go down slowly.

"Hey, Mine. We should head back to the base. You know how the Jaegers get at night with our group being named 'Night raid' and all." Tatsumi stated, starting to walk in the direction of their base. Mine allowed herself to be pulled along. She couldn't stop staring at Tatsumi. Someone as strong, handsome, and perfect as him falling for someone like her. Someone so..mean, irritating and rude. Never know when to shut up. As Mine kept thinking to herself and allowing herself to be pulled along, Tatsumi was walking through the forest while holding her hand.

"What was that?" Mine spoke suddenly, snapping out of her day dream as she heard a twig snap. She knew something was nearby, and she didn't like the thought of it. Before Tatsumi had any chance to reply, a 10 foot tall boar came rushing through the forest. Running as fast as it was able to move, tusks ready to go through any body. Mine took out pumpkin and started to charge up a shot but before she could even aim, she saw Tatsumi's sword quickly go through the head, piercing the skull and stabbing the brain. She put Pumpkin down as Tatsumi pulled his sword out. "Heh, Guess we got dinner while we was on our date." Tatsumi said while handing Mine the clothes they bought and putting the boar over his shoulder.

They eventually returned to the base to see Leone napping on the floor and and Lubba taking a bath. They walked in and went straight to the kitchen, knowing Akame would be there. As soon as her eyes were laid upon the boar, her jaw dropped to the floor, cracking it a little from the force within the fall. She couldn't believe how big of a boar they was able to catch while out on a date. She quickly took it, skinned and gutted it, and set to cooking it. They knew that they was going to be treated very well tonight. Mine and Tatsumi left Akame to her cooking and decided to chase Lubba out of the bath so they could get one. Tatsumi decided to go in first since he had blood on him from slaying the boar, and smiled as his body slowly lowered into the warm water. He started to scrub his back when he heard the door open. He turned around quickly, splashing water and seeing a nude Mine covering her chest with her arm while blushing.

"I-I thought since we had a g-great day, we could share a shower." She blushed more as she lowered her arm, exposing her breasts to Tatsumi who blushed red. She slowly walked into the water, moving towards Tatsumi. When they were close, she kissed him passionately as her cheeks burned. Tatsumi finished the kiss and looked her in the eyes, smiling as he kissed her again, which eventually lead to a wonderful bath for the both of them.

They finished up quickly after their fun and went to their now shared room to dress. Mine put on a light night gown to sleep in as Tatsumi dressed in light clothing. Akame yelled for them to come eat right as they finished and they walked down the stairs, hand in hand and smiles on both of their faces. They walked into the dining room and took their seats next to each other, laughing at the jealousy written all over Lubba's face. In sync they both said "Itadakimasu" and fixed each other's plates. They sat there eating and thinking of the day that just passed. Akame was wolfing her meat down as Leone pushed her head down into the meat, eating like the animal she looked like. Tatsumi and Mine were the only two who were actually eating like normal people.

After Dinner, the whole group gathered together, wanting to gossip and know all about the date of which Mine and Tatsumi had. "Oh, you know. We just went shopping, spending time with each other and enjoying each other's company. It was more to go out together than anything out." Tatsumi said while hugging Mine tightly. Mine blushed slightly but hugged back and smiled. It was obvious that they never wanted to lose each other, and wanted to just grow old together. Mine suddenly remembered during the hug that next week was her 1 year anniversary with Tatsumi.

She had some money hidden in one of her clothing pockets and counted the exact amount. Enough to buy the sword he was eyeballing when she had to stop and use the bathroom. She smiled and looked over at Tatsumi's motionless, sleeping body. Knowing the smile he will have when she hands him the sword. Slipping the money back into the pocket, she stretched while yawning then crawled into his arms, hugging him gently and falling into a sleep with a smile on her face.

Mine started taking small jobs from the other members and employers without Tatsumi knowing so that she could get him more than just that sword for he deserves everything in the world that he ever wanted. By the time the anniversary rolled around, she had made enough money to buy the sword he likes, his favorite dish, and a new suit of armor for him to train in. She snuck into town with Leone and Akame, asking them to help for she knew she wouldn't be able to carry it all alone. Knowing how Akame loves her food, She sent her to get the armor and Leone to get the dish while Mine herself went to pick up the sword for she wanted to be the one who gave it to her love herself. After picking up the blade and spending all her money, she met up with the other two. Together they walked back to base while talking about what they loved most about Tatsumi.

There he was, sitting in a chair and talking with Lubba. Mine couldn't make out what the conversation was about but something told her it somehow indirectly involved her. She sighed out of fear and picked up the blade. It was time, time to give his presents. Her heart started to race as she moved from around the corner and started walking towards Tatsumi, smiling.

"T-tatsumi," she started slowly. "I have something for you." She started to hand the sword to him, her heart racing. She was afraid how he would react, how he would accept it. As soon as he saw what it was, he eyes widened. He knew how much the sword was, how expensive, and there Mine was, holding it. He couldn't believe it. Tatsumi slowly reached his hands out, grabbing the blade and slowly took it out, smiling as the light shined off of it.

"T-thank you so much, mine! I love it!" Tatsumi exclaimed while putting it down and hugging Mine tightly. "I got more presents for you" Mine whispered while signaling for Akame and Leone to come in. They both walked in slowly, Akame in the lead with his armor and Leone following behind, smiling brightly with his favorite dish in her hands. Tatsumi couldn't believe the amount Mine went through just to make this anniversary the way It is. He tried on the new armor there since he was in normal clothing and ate his dish while wearing it, only to please Mine.


	2. The capture

Mine and Tatusmi were waking up to the noise of yelling. Unable to tell what was being said, they both groggily moved out of their bed and begin dressing. Knowing that they would most likely have a mission, they both dressed in battle ready clothing and walked down stairs, mumbling as the yelling got louder. They was able to eventually tell it was Lubba and Leone yelling at each other, something of which was common for the past week.

"Hey! Both of you shut the hell up! You woke Tatsumi and I from our wonderful sleep and you're both lucky I don't pumpkin blast both of your damn heads off!" Mine shouted, quickly grabbing Tatusmi's hand so that she doesn't snap fully and carry out her threat. Tatsumi and Mine sat down at the table, looking around. Lubba and Leone have gone silent, struck with fear. Akame walked in shortly after with Su right behind her, both carrying plates of breakfast plates for all the members. Setting each plate in front of each member that each meal was made for, Akame smiled. She loved cooking and making the rest of Night Raid happy. Everybody starting eating after saying "Itadakimasu" in sync. After eating, walked in with a lit cigarette.

"Okay, today I will need everybody today. I got some information of a small group outside of town who plan to team up with The Jaegers. We are to assassinate them before they get anywhere near the capital, and the reason I need everybody today is because today happens to be the day Esdeath talks with them." explained. She could see the serious faces. This mission before them could cause all kinds of pain, in many forms. She knew though that she had one of the best groups. She put her cigarette and quickly said "Let's go!"

Mine and Tatusmi were sitting in a tree together, ahead of the group. Mine was looking through scope and watching the group. Night raid would strike at her signal, but she waited patiently. Tatsumi beside her, impatient. He wanted to kill fast, finish, and spend the day with Mine. She blushed at the thought of being with Tatsumi. No matter how long they date, she can't believe he accepted her. A year now they have been together, and she feels like they just got together yesterday. Smiling as her thoughts continued on, she moved one of her hands off her pumpkin blaster to grab Tatsumi's. It always made her calm to hold his hand.

"Hey..Tatsumi." Mne started, still blushing. "Thanks for coming with me. I'm always calm and happy with you by my side. Feels like just yesterday we got together, but it's already been over a year. The best year of my life yet. I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else." Mine finished, looking at him in the blushed also and moved his head forward, gently pressing his lips against Mine's and kissing her. Smiling while it happened, Mine smiled also. They moved their heads back In sync and Mine decided to check her scope. Seeing that the group had starting moving, She signaled Night Raid to counter.

Akame, Leone, and Lubba all moved from their tree and countered the group, readying their weapons to stop the group. They landed in front, weapons ready, and Akame walked forward to speak for the group and holding her sword out slightly, ready to strike at any moment.

"Due to some recent knowledge, we was able to learn about your plans. This group of bandits plans to team up and work with Esdeath and her group: The Jaegers. We cannot allow that to happen and so we came here peacefully to ask you to reconsider, but are prepared for a battle-" Akame was stopped in the middle of her speech as ice hit right in front of her feet. She looked behind the group to see the one person who she didn't wish to see: Esdeath. The gang they was after quickly moved behind her and snickered as they looked at Night Raid.

"Well, well. If it isn't the big bad Night Raid! Came to try and stop my army from growing, I see. Well, too bad for you, I caught wind of your attack. Now, you can go or I will force you into the afterlife!" Esdeath said, looking over the group. She blushed and smiled when her eyes landed on Tatsumi but it quickly turned to a bitter scowl when she saw him holding hands with Mine.

"Mine, stay back! I don't need you anywhere close to her in case she tries to sneak an attack" Tatsumi worried, his voice shaking. Mine nodded her head in agreement and took a couple of steps back and disappeared into a tree, setting up to take aim at Esdeath. Tatsumi readied his Incursio and took the spot beside Akame in the front of Night raid.

Suddenly, before anybody could react, Esdeath was in the tree with Mine. Choking her with one hand. Tatsumi started to run towards her but was stopped by a wall of ice. With an evil Cackle, Esdeath ran off, leaving the gang with Night Raid. Tatsumi, beyond pissed, attacked the gang, leaving them with fatal wounds. Leona had to grab an arm while Akame grabbed the other, holding with all their strength to prevent him from attacking anything else.

Tatsumi changed back out of Incursio, and got on his knees. He started to punch the ground repeatedly while crying and mumbling "It's all my damn fault!" Leone sat next to him and hugged him tight, pushing her breasts against his body. Tatsumi pushed her away and ran into the nearby forest. Akame went to go after him but held her arm out, signaling to let him be. He needed time alone to think over the events that just happened in front of his eyes.


	3. Escape

Tatsumi watched as Kurome and Wave walked out of a building. He smiled, knowing that he had the right place. Jumping to another tree, he wanted to get close so that he could look for an opening. He wondered if by now the group had gotten his note. Knowing this mission could be dangerous and not allowed, he left without letting them know directly. After Kurome and Wave were far enough away, Tatsumi jumped down and opened the door slightly. He only needed to slip in, not let any light in, and shut it behind him. As soon as it was wide enough, he stepped in and silently shut the door behind him.

Taking this time to do what was best needed, he looked around the inside. He saw door after door, all with a label as to what it was. He saw doors such as "Kurome" or "Wave" labeling whose room was whose. He saw a staircase that split into two directions halfway up, one going left and the other going right. A handrail made of gold with chestnut colored pillars connecting the stairs with the handrail. On top of the 2nd floor, all the way to the left, very last door, he read "torture room" and knew exactly where he had to go.

Quickly climbing the stairs with Incursio's invisibility activated, he silently moved to the torture room in hopes of finding Mine there. He slid into the room and started to look around. He could only find various torture devices such as one made of nothing but wood where the top piece of an angle facing up. They would have an enemy sit on it, a leg on each side, with bricks on their feet, pulling them down. Gruesome tortures like this was all over the room. Tatusmi prayed that none of them was used on Mine, for it would send him into a fury and alert the whole building he was there. Finally, he noticed a faint light in the distance and what seemed to be a body tied to a chair.

Tatsumi walked up to it and sure enough, it was mine. He started to untie her when she whispered something. "What?" he asked, still untying her. "Run you fucking idiot!" she screamed. Not a second later, Tatsumi was knocked out. Hit on the head by a blunt object, his vision instantly went to dark as he started to dream of Mine.


	4. True escape

(I apologize that chapter 3 was cut short, I uploaded the wrong file because I changed the file type and didn't think about it. Here is the rest, but it's chapter 4 now instead.)

He woke up with a thud and saw Mine beside him, crying. He didn't have to ask why for he knew right away why she was crying. It was because his dumb ass allowed himself to get captured. Esdeath walked into the light with an evil smirk on her face and blushed as her eyes slowly looked Tatsumi's body over. It took all she had within her to hit him, but she knew she had to do it, so that she could torture him alongside his fail lover.

"Welcome, Tatsumi" Esdeath started, stretching her arm out so she could slowly stroke the side of Tatsumi's face. "To your hell." She finished, pushing her index on his fingers as to keep him quiet. She walked over seductively, knowing that Mine was watching. She sat on Tatsumi's lap, making sure her crotch touched his. Tatsumi had his head laid low, and Esdeath used her fingers to raise it. As soon as she saw the fire within Tatsumi's eyes, she backed off.

Tatsumi broke the ropes without any effort, and punched Esdeath without hesitation. He knew that he had to find Incursio or else both him and Mine would soon be 6 feet under. He grabbed a nearby sword and used it to defend for now. Esdeath shot icicles. He blocked them off with the bronze sword he found, and looked endlessly for Incursio. Finally finding it, he grabbed it and transformed, having anger fuel his strength. He rampaged towards Esdeath, the fire within his eyes growing even more bright.

Esdeath put her hands up in defense, and blasted eyes as soon as Tatsumi was close. It melted as soon as it touched his armor, for his hate was turning to heat. He had the advantage upon Esdeath, and took it. Stepping side to side as to dodge the ice, he got closer. As soon as he was in reach, he took the hilt of his sword and swung with all his strength. Swung with the power of a lion, and his Esdeath in the back of her head. Cracking her skull, and sending blood flying, Esdeath fell to the ground at once.

Tatsumi, now calmed down, walked over to where Mine was laying. He untied her ropes and she instantly jumped up, hugging him tightly. It has been two weeks since they saw each other and she couldn't help but want to hug him with all her might. Tatusmi removed Incursio, hugged back, and softly planted a kiss on her lips, smiling afterwards. Mine looked up into his eyes, smiling back at him.

"You may be an idiot…" Mine started, kissing him again then finishing with "but you're _my_ idiot!" Together they lifted the limp body of Esdeath, and carried it out only to be greeted by the rest of night raid. Leone and Lubba smiling as Akame had a serious face and smoked away. They noticed the limp Esdeath and all had surprised looks on their faces, questioning what had happened within the building with Mine and Tatsumi.

"She had just sat on my lap, and of course by then I'm pissed off. So when she lifted my head and saw the anger within my eyes, she backed away which was a perfect moment for me to break myself free!" Tatsumi sat with Mine beside him, telling the story of how he was able to recuse her. "I grabbed a bronze sword and used it until I found my Imperial arms, then I grabbed that and got in range to smack her with the hilt of my sword." He finished. They all sat there, astonished at what he had done. They discussed the story while in the background, they heard a torture room getting prepared.


	5. I don't have a title for this chapter

Tatsumi walked into the torture room that was holding Esdeath. Smiling, he knew she had no escape whatsoever and he was able to anything of which he wanted. He started with a punch, but it didn't feel right. She deserved more, he thought. a lot more. He had Mine bring him a pot of boiling tar. An evil smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"I've been waiting for this" He said as he picked up the pot. He poured a drop on some of her bare skin, smiling more as Esdeath screamed in pain. He sat the pot down back onto the burner, and took a small but sharp knife out. Looking at Esdeath's eyes as he pressed the blade against the top of her stomach, slowly pulling down as small beads of blood started to form from the cut he was forming on her stomach. It was deep enough to need stiches, which was part of Tatsumi's plan. As more blood, mixed with stomach acid started pouring out, he stitched the wound up.

Doing this, more acid was able to leak out but not as much blood, causing the exposed skin to burn. More screams were escaping her throat as Tatsumi watched, proud of what he has accomplished. The tar he poured now starting to cool, he chose another spot and poured more. Giggling as he heard the sizzle of her skin burning, he reached over to his tools and pulled out a nail remover. Slowly placing one of her nails onto the nail remover, he moved it wrong purposely to break the nail right in half, making it possible to break three times.

Shrieks of pain escaping Esdeath's throat as her nail broke off, and Tarsumi lined himself up to break another. Struggling with all her might, she desperately tried to escape. The pain being too much, tears started rolling down her cheeks. How could the person she love most in this world hurt her so? She couldn't understand it. Suddenly, another piece of her nail was broken off, leaving a jagged edge as a small bit of blood oozed out and exposing some raw skin. She wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, this she knew.

When Tatsumi wasn't looking, she summoned all her power and froze the bandages of which was holding her down. Knowing they were now frozen, she broke free and froze Tatsumi's legs.

"Never turn your back on an enemy, even if they are tied down!" Esdeath warned Tatsumi. Before Tatsumi was able to scream for help, she had frozen his lips together, and started walking towards him. Her plan was to have Tatsumi go through the same torture of which she was put through. Little did Esdeath know, in the shadows was a savior.

Right before she finished tightening the last strap, a yellowish-orange beam shot out from the shadows, nearly missing Esdeath but forcing her to take a step back. Stepping out from the shadows, wearing a light pink dress with pink hair put into two pigtails, was Mine.

"Hands off my boyfriend, you bitch!" Mine said, readying for another shot. Esdeath, not thinking straight due to the excruciating pain of which she was experiencing, though Mine would be stupid enough to aim at her again. Another shot was fired from Pumpkin blaster, going for Esdeath at first but slowly moving towards Tatsumi, blowing the strap off. He was then able to quickly remove the other straps and stand up, ready to fight.

"Leone, Akame, Lubba, and ! Help!" Tatsumi shouted, the ice from his mouth finally melting off. All 4 of them burst into the room, imperial arms ready. They know that before them was the greatest enemy they were yet to face. Taking this fight would mean risking the loss of a member, and that was just something that they would have to do.

Mine ran beside Esdeath, shooting to distract her as Leone fell in from the air in an attempt to hold her down. Lubba was wiring all the exits so that if she ran, she would be instantly sliced into a thousand pieces. Akame and Tatsumi were both up close, fending her off. They had to hold her back while everybody else tried their best to land a blow. Mine, now on another floor and still able to see, was attempting to snipe her. Sadly though, Esdeath was just to fast.

Knowing she was trapped with little to no escape, she froze everybody's legs. After doing so, she froze part of the wall and punched it, causing it to shatter. After making herself a new exit, she ran. Knowing that it would make her look like a coward, she had to run so that she could survive another day. All the other members of night raid started beating and cutting the ice, knowing it was too late to save her.

Mine came down with a fire to melt the ice, starting with Tatsumi obviously. After everybody was free, they went back to the main room to discuss how they could get her back. Leone offered to have one of the members allow themselves to be captured then set it so the rest can enter, but quickly realized that it was too dangerous, even for them. Mine wanted to snipe her for all the pain and bad memories implemented into Tatsumi's brain, but she remembered that Esdeath was too quick, even for a genius sniper such as herself.

They spent about four hours talking when the clock in the room struck midnight. All of them being heavy eye, groggy and irritated, they all went to bed. Tatsumi walked into the same room together and sat down. Mine grabbed Tatsumi's head gently in her hands, turning it lightly and staring into his eyes. Watching as the tire in his eyes turned into the love of which he held for her. Kissing him gently, she laid back, got comfy, and quickly fell asleep dreaming of the wonderful boyfriend she has.


	6. Christmas special!

A couple of months had passed since the whole Esdeath incident happened. It was now December 18th, a week before Christmas. Mine and Tatsumi, both sweaty and stinking, had just finished patching the hole of which Esdeath had created. They looked at each other, smiling, and laughed at each other. They grabbed their equipment and walked to the bath together. Dropping their equipment in the work closet along their way, they walked into the bathroom together. Laying their nasty, sweat stained, stench providing clothing along the rest of the dirty clothes in there, they both climbed into the relaxing, hot water. Calming them both down instantly as the water rubbed against their skin. Their heart beats slowing down as both of their nude bodies.

Mine, blushing as the hot water flowed across her nipple, causing her to smile. Feeling something other than clothing rub against one of her sensitive spots brought her pleasure, alongside an urge to mate with her lover. Scooting slowly over to her boyfriend who had his eyes closed, relaxing in the steaming hot water of which they were both bathing in. Mine's hands moving without any command, a gasp was heard shortly after from Tatsumi.

In their room, both dressed, Mine and Tatsumi were talking while Mine brushed her hair. Their current topic happened to be what each other wanted for Christmas. Mine had kept listing things she wanted, ranging from decorations for her pumpkin blaster to new clothing. The list kept growing and growing. Tatsumi, tried to listen with all his heart, but notice himself daydreaming of an epic clash between Esdeath and him.

His sword clashed with ice as Esdeath kept sending countless ice cycles towards him. Swiftly swinging his blade with all his might and not flinching when the ice pieces hit his body, Tatsumi fought on. Trying to get close to Esdeath, she kept backing up. She knew he was too close for her to release her ultimate move, so the best she could do was keep a distance. Tatsumi soon realized he could activate invisibility, and did it right away. Esdeath, not knowing where he was now, built a small ice barrier. Little did she know, she was too late. Blood spilled on the ground as a hole randomly opened in her chest. Slowly fading in was the sword Tatsumi had been fighting with. Pulling it out slowly, it was stained red with his enemy's blood. Esdeath lay on the ground, dying. Her final words being "What do you want for Christmas, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi shook his head as Mine repeated her question. The last remnants of his day dream disappearing into the back of his mind. Knowing he had to answer, and quick, he said the most smooth thing everybody in night right had ever heard, for they all happen to be listening from the other side of the door.

"For Christmas?" Tatusmi started, "Nothing. I have everything I could ever want. All packed into a body named 'Mine'". Tatsumi finished, slowing and gently grabbing her hand. Smiling as Mine blushed, he kissed her and looked into her eyes. The romantic moment was quickly interrupted though for the door opened, revealing the rest of the members.

Akame, the first to notice they were caught, just slowly backed away. Leone and pretended they was just walking by and Lubba had to take the punishment. Mine quickly grabbed her pumpkin blaster, charged up fast and aimed. A yellow-ish, pumpkin colored beam shot out, hitting Lubba. Pushing him hard against the wall behind him and causing cracks to form from the force of the shot.

"That will teach you and the rest of the group to listen on my special moment with Tatsumi!" Mine yelled, pushing Lubba away and down the nearby flight of stairs, causing him to stumble down. After he was out of sight, she went back into the room and shut the light off after noticing Tatsumi had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

Christmas day. Everybody was excited and gathered around the Christmas tree. Presents were everywhere with names written on them. Some of the presents received were items such as a new sword cleaning set for Akame. Oil for , Clothing and decorations for Mine, A dirty magazine (given anonymously) for Lubba, and a note for Tatsumi. Reading the note, it told him to be in his room at 3 P.M. sharp. He knew the handwriting was from Mine, and listened.

As 3 P.M. rolled around, Tatsumi went into Mine's and His room. There on the bed, he saw Mine naked with Akame, also nude, beside her. Both blushing and their arms covering their chests, Mine spoke.

"For Christmas, I talked Akame into m-mating with us. I thought you would enjoy both of us together." Mine said, lowering her arm. Akame following her lead, exposed her chest also. Tatsumi said but few, sweet words.

"While I would greatly love this, just loving you alone, Mine, is the best Christmas gift I could ever receive." Tatsumi walked over, while working on his pants. Eventually getting them down, the 3 spent the day together.

(Author's note: This is a Christmas special. It goes with the main fanfic but yeah. Thanks everybody who follows, and favorite. Thanks for the support, expect more, and have a very merry Christmas!

-Queen Chaika)


	7. Meow

Mine, Tatsumi, and Akame walked down to breakfast after getting a rather good night's rest. To their surprise, it was Leone cooking breakfast. Something quite unusual, they all took their seat and thanked her. They was a little scared when she sat their meals down but after taking a single bite, their plates were clean within seconds. They thanked her again and offered to do the dishes, but she refused and did them herself, which made the trio worry.

After the dishes were finished, walked into the room with a serious expression. Everybody within the room knew exactly what was about to come out of her mouth. They had a mission, and it most likely involved Esdeath. She explained everything shortly, few words being "Esdeath found another imperial arm weapon. We must get it before she has any chance to use it. We don't know what it does, but we know the location so move out!"

With that, everybody in night raid stormed out of the building and started following who the only member knew the location. They moved quickly but quietly, eventually running into some old ruins. They found a giant cave and saw Wave guarding it, so Lubba offered to distract him.

While Lubba was busy distracting, Mine, Tatsumi, Akame, and Leone all snuck inside and rushed, knowing they had but little time to get inside. Running into a giant clearing, they saw only Esdeath reaching inside what seemed like a chest. She pulled out a light gray wolf hat, one looked as if was to be worn by a Native American. Blushing from embarrassment and the fact that Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, and Leone were all laughing, she sat it down. Here and now, she was finishing the group off.

Mine didn't hesitate at all when she saw Esdeath reach for her sword and started to aim. Tatsumi and Akame each took a side while Leone charged head on. All 3, still snickering, went in for an attack. Esdeath froze Mine's gun tip but was quickly knocked backwards right after as Leone tackled her. The two wild females struggling for tops, echoes of punches and screeching was heard in the cave.

Mine was trying to shoot the ice off while Tatsumi and Akame tried to tackle Esdeath. However, the wrestling couple far too quick. Eventually growing tired and bored, Leone jumped off Esdeath to give her more of a fighting chance. Esdeath chuckled and said "Bad move, pussy cat!" as a white circle appeared between her hands.

Lubba and Wave were head to head, Wave trying to tackle Lubba who kept laying wire traps to slow him down. Wave, getting irritated fast, tried to study for a pattern as to how he laid the wires. Looking closely, he caught on the he has to jump, and then dodge left, right, then duck. After learning this pattern, he ran full speed. Lubba, not being an idiot like he puts off, changed up the pattern. Wave, an inch from a wire and getting his head cut off, stopped in time as Lubba trapped him.

With nowhere to go, all he could do was waiting. Lubba landed on a tree brach near the trap and attempted to question the Jaeger member. "Why is it only you two here?" Lubba started with, staring at Wave.

"If you think I plan to give an answer like that to a low life, perverted idiot who has no common sense and can't even figure out which side to join, then you're wrong!" Wave shouted, throwing his sword into the ground. Lubba, irritated with the answer, just back and began to relax while also keeping a close eye on his captured prey.

A few minutes had passed when suddenly, a scream of sadness fused with anger shot through the air like a jet. Startling Lubba and Wave at the same time, they both pondered on what kind of dreadful event would had to have happen for that type of screaming to be produced.

The white circle between Esdeath's hands was now taking the shape of a sphere. Akame, Leone and Tatsumi were staring while Mine was getting the last bit of ice off her pumpking blaster. When it was about the size of a fist, Esdeath aimed into the air and the sphere shot upwards. Reaching almost the top, it exploded and created a mist. Unable to see, all 4 members took defensive positions. Knowing Esdeath was to strike, Tatsumi activated Incursio and went invisible, checking on the other members as fast as he could. He made sure Mine got out, helped Akame up from falling over in surprise, and went to check on Leone. Unable to find her, he assumed she escaped using her sense of smell and waited for the mist to clear.

Tatsumi, not wanting to see Esdeath escape one again, kept silent. Watching, but feeling nothing. Surely Esdeath would attack him. He closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. Trying to pick up any sense to Esdeath, he concentrated hard. Feeling something coming from behind, he swung his fist backwards only to have it stopped by a small hand followed by yelling.

"You god damn pea-brain idiot! Who do you think you're swinging at?!" Mine yelled, pissed at Tatsumi almost punched her. "I-I'm sorry. I'm tense right now, plus you need to keep quiet so she doesn't know where we are!" Tatsumi whispered quickly, holding Mine close to him. Wanting to keep her safe, he made sure to keep her close at all times.

The mist started to clear, and Tatsumi saw a body lying on the ground. Thinking it was Esdeath, he inched closer to see the motionless body. As the mist cleared completely, he saw more. A body with a slit throat, lying in a puddle of blood. Blonde hair spattered with red dots and shredded clothes. Mine let out a scream of Anguish and anger fused as Tatsumi realized he was looking at a dead Leone.


	8. Dude, really

A heavy rain hit all of their heads as they stood there, tears getting mixed with the water. The was all saluting, trying to hold back sobs but failing as loud sadness escaped all their throats. In front of the ground laid a yellow coffin with closed lid, ready to go down. Tatusmi was hugging Mine, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed the loudest. Akame looked down, her freshly wet, jet black hair covering her eyes. Unable to tell if it was tears or water on her cheek as her shoulders didn't move in a sobbing style. Lubba, nowhere to be found, was in a tree overlooking the funeral.

Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks as memories flashed in his mind. He knew Leone since they was both young, and always saw her as a best friend. He remembers when they were about 7, and they worked together for some food. Lubba, always being the silent type, would wait until Leone had distracted a bakery owner. When he wasn't looking, Lubba would sneak in the shop and grab a loaf of bread. Then, using 3 fingers, signal to Leone that the mission was complete. She would run off, surprising the owner and causing him to watch, giving Lubba an escape. They would then meet in a nearby ally and split the bread 50/50, smiling at each other from success as they enjoyed their freshly obtained meal.

Sitting in the tree, he watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The rest of Night raid, fully saluting but still sobbing, echoing into Lubba's ears as he placed his head firmly into his hands. Sobbing uncontrollably from the loss of the only person he saw as a family member. A sharp pain started stinging his heart. He grabbed his chest as his head slammed hard against the trunk of the tree, causing a loud _bang_ to he sounded. He didn't know this feeling.

The feeling of a thousand needles stabbing his heart as the beat slowed. His vision darkened as he felt mental shackles clasp onto his ankles. He felt the pain increase as he tried to climb down. He felt…alone, trapped, abandoned. He felt guilty for the tragedy that had befallen Leone, that he could have done something. This pain worsened as he went to join the group, the shackles gaining weight with every step he took. His cage growing more visible as he watched what was left of his heart be ripped from inside his chest, and shattering into millions of pieces as he is forced to watch.

He joined the rest of the of the assassin's and laid one last flower upon her grave, waving goodbye one last time to his fallen comrade, and sleeping family member. He will never forget the long blonde hair that always flowed in the wind. The beautiful body that started off as a little girl with short blonde hair; Causing all the guys to call her cute. Growing up and becoming a young beautiful woman. Breasts that any man would love to squeeze; A firm ass that beckoned others. Yellow eyes that led to a beautiful loving heart, and a soul so sweet, not even the sweetest candy could compare to. He knew she was in a better place, but couldn't help but miss his sister, Leone.

Later, at the hide out, Lubba was staying in his room and refused to come down for dinner. Akame, Mine, and Tatsumi tried to get him out, but only heard echoes of loud sobbing and moaning from his room. They couldn't get within 5 feet of his room without getting a sudden weight upon their shoulders and urges to kill themselves. If they attempted to get closer, they felt as if their heart was under pressure and starting to crack. Their bones on the verge of shattering. They would just turn back, hanging their hand in failure.

One day, Akame went to go check but didn't feel anything. Her bones didn't hurt, and she wanted to live. Her heart beat normal, but rising fast as she realized this. She moved quickly to his room, forcing the door open to expose a completely pitch black room. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, she saw what looked like a floating body. Moving closer, she let a scream out that echoed throughout the whole building, causing the rest of the members to run and see the sight.

Hanging over a pile of blood, was Lubba. Blood poured off both of his hands onto the ground, leaving a wound in his neck where his strings were holding him up. The strings digging deep into this neck causing a red circle to form from blood and irritated skin. He wasn't dead for more than 2 hours, but all the members were shocked.


	9. Goodbye

Mine and Tatsumi walked into the meeting room. It's been two weeks since Lubba hung himself. They have gotten upwind of the location of Esdeath and were ready for the final battle. Esdeath claimed three of their Allies, and revenge was a dish they planned to serve cold. was sitting in her normal chair, smoking a cigarette when the couple sat down. She looked both in the eyes, burning her image into them before doing the same to Akame. Finally, she spoke.

"As you know, we have caught wind as to where Esdeath is. She isn't far, a day's walk away. She's in the forest to the south, supposedly prepping to attack our hideout. We will counter her, and we will make sure she atones for all the sins of which she has given us!" She said, slamming her fist down on the table in front of her hard enough to scare the last 3 surviving members. They all got their wits together and stared with serious faces.

"We will destroy her, in the name of Night Raid!" She finished with, raising her fist skyward. The last three followed in sync. Afterwards, Akame went to the kitchen to begin cooking. This could be the last meal for any of them, and thus they wanted their favorite meals.

Tatsumi went ahead since Incursio allowed him to become invisible. He was in a tree, looking closely as the evil radiating Esdeath had the wolf hat upon her head. He kept staring; looking at the white fur and the yellow fangs of what was once a beautiful creature of nature. He felt disgust that someone would harm such a creature only to turn a body part magical. Suddenly, he felt tired. He knew he had gotten enough sleep the following night because he went to bed early, but couldn't help closing his eyes. As soon as they fully closed, he realized the mistake he had made.

Mine was walking slowly when she heard a loud thud. Not being far from where Tatsumi was supposed to be, she started running in fear he was hurt. She kept running as fast as her dress would let her, and eventually reached the source of the sound. She saw, what was to her, her worse nightmare.

Tatsumi stood in front of Esdeath, blushing as his lips against hers as they continued a prolonged kiss. His hand slowly creeping up her body, rubbing against it the whole time until it landed upon her left breast. Squeezing lightly, Esdeath let out a soft moan. Mine, filled with rage, and blindly fired pumpkin blaster in their direction. Though not hitting either of them, she was able to split the two apart which followed by Tatsumi scowling at her.

"How could Tatsumi do this? Didn't he love her? What about all their special moments?" These kinds of thoughts racing through her head as she got dizzy. She caught her thoughts in time to raise her weapon and block Tatsumi's sword. Tatsumi, pulling back quickly, activated incursio and swung again. Mine, unable to block much, was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see a cold stare from Tatsumi's eyes staring deep into her soul, freezing it instantly. She laid her pumpkin blaster down, and laid there. Tatsumi was gone, and there was no saving him anymore.

Before he delivered the final blow, Tatsumi stomped one foot on Mine's arm, causing her head to jerk up in pain but be caught from his other foot holding her hair against the cold, dirty ground. A laugh escaped from deep within his throat as he pushed with all of his weight onto her arm. Mine screamed more, tears streaming from the sides of her eyes as her lover sat there, destroying her arm alongside her heart. She quit screaming; knowing it was futile for nobody was coming. Tatsumi, had breaking her arm, raised his sword one last time. Thrusting as fast as his arm could, Tatsumi drove the sword into Mine's stomach.

Blood flew out from the freshly opened wound as the sharp blade dug deeper into her organs, causing even more blood to flow out. She sat there, soundless and wet from tears leaving her eyes as Tatsumi's eyes went from cold stare to worry. He had snapped out of the mind control Esdeath was using with the wolf hat in time to hear Mine's final words.

Weakly and with blood slowly pouring out of her mouth, Mine said her dying words. "Don't worry, baby. Though you may have been the one to bring my death, I will forgive you. We had a great life together, and we have many great memories. I still remember the day we got together. We was in the middle of a blizzard, but delivering that kiss warmed my heart greatly. It was the start of something wonderful, a wonderful life. I have some news to say before my life is gone as I feel it slipping now. I meant to say it before you left, but I failed. I.." Mine started, blinking back tears. "I was pregnant, Tatsumi. It would have been a great child with you as a father. Thank you, Tatsumi. Thank you for giving me a reason to live." Mine finished, and then slowly laid her head on the ground. The life leaving her eyes as Tatsumi sat there, sobbing. Unable to control the tears or even see, he raised his blade right as Akame and arrived.

Akame, seeing what he was planning, quickly ran over and grabbed his arm. Tatsumi, wanting to end himself, started struggling with her to free his arm. Akame held in for dear life, not letting go even after she got cut countless times, hanging on to keep her friend alive. Suddenly, sharp pain ran through her front body from her crotch to her chest. Blood shot out all over Tatsumi as Akame fell to the ground, motionless from blood loss and the fatal wound he just delivered.

Tatsumi, now having nobody to control him, raised his sword again and went to stab his neck. As soon the pointed, sharp edge reached his skin, he woke up.

Tatsumi looked around, beside him were two graves. One had "Mine" written on it and beside it said "Akame". He realized he had fallen asleep while visiting his recently fallen friend, and lover. He stood up, gave them both one last glance, than started walking home. Leaving the gravesite, entering a forest, and beginning his long journey. To their base, and a journey of mental recovery.


End file.
